


One Heart

by Heybae97



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybae97/pseuds/Heybae97
Summary: A story of 11 boys who meet through the courses of their university life. Every people have different stories, and what brings them to be together with endless struggles, and complications.





	1. Dear Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first ever work for Wanna One. I'm trying my best to finish this up before the end of the year. Hope that you can give so much love for this story!

Hi. My name is Park Jihoon. I just turned 19 in May, and I practically just finished with my study which I took Foundation in Teaching English as a Second Language (TESL) at Produce University. Right now, I just got a call that I am accepted to pursue my degree in Information Technology at 101 University. I was disappointed at first because I had applied to further my studies in Professional Communication, but I guess better things are waiting ahead. To say that I’m extremely happy is just an understatement. I am currently outside, walking down the streets to buy some ice cream for myself and my family at home. I don’t tell them yet but I am sure they are going to be very happy that I am accepted to one of the most prestigious universities in Seoul! 

Even though I am happy with this news, I am truly worried of my Neophobia. I can’t easily get used to a new life that I am going to give in. I dislike to be in a situation where I have to consider on the things I do precariously without worrying myself and others. Let’s just hope that I can make through this without difficulties. Oh wait. My phone is ringing. Gonna pick up the call.

“Hello, Sejong! Are you calling me to ask which place did I get for my postgraduate studies?”

“Of course! Do you get any offers?” Sejong sounds cheerful.  
“Thank God. I just got a call that I will be in 101 University! I’m taking Information Technology,” I scream in happiness. Oh yes. I have to walk fast, as I don’t want these ice creams to melt as soon as I reach my own house that is already 200 meters away.

“Congrats! I am so proud of you!”

“What about you, Sejong? Do you get any offers?” I ask. Then, Sejong just won’t stop releasing heavy sighs, which I swear it is not a good question to ask to her, but I need to know where she gets! “Sejong? Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah. I’m okay. Jihoon, I didn’t get any special calls. Just now, I asked the operator if I am chosen to any universities but they said I didn’t make it. My applications are all rejected, and they couldn’t offer me to any places considering that I did bad during my foundation year.”

“Wow. That’s quite a lot to take in. Oh. Don’t be discouraged, Sejong! I am sure you will get a place one day! Did you reapply for it? You should grab the chance. Don’t give up.”

“Thank you, Jihoon. It’s just that I am way too sad to know that my friends are able to make it while there’s me without any offers.”

“it’s okay. You can do this. I think you did pretty well for your foundation. Maybe it was not that encouraging though,” I joke.

“Jihoon, that’s not helping at all. Don’t put me in much of a worse state.” 

“Hahaha. I’m just joking!” I laugh. “Oh wait! Isn’t that your uncle is somehow linked to 101 University? Isn’t he a lecturer there?” 

“Talking about that, he is indeed a lecturer. But a psychology lecturer. I don’t want to pursue psychology for God knows how difficult that course is!”

“No. What I am trying to say is, you can apply the course that I am in through your uncle. He can be a help for you.”

“That’s quite a good idea. I will call him immediately then. Thanks, Jihoon! Love you!”  
“Love you too! See you when I see you.” 

In case if you are asking, Kim Sejong is my best friend. She is the most kind, pretty, and humble friend I have ever had. We sorta looked out for each other during our foundation year. She sounded like a strong woman, but deep inside, she’s kinda a fragile person. She needs to be protected at all cost.  
-  
“Mom! Dad! Hyung!” I call for them to inform them about the news. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I have an older brother. His name is Park Se Woong. He is two years older, and he is still studying. And guess what, he is in 101 University! He’s taking Journalism, which indeed his dream since he was a kid. He really wants to be a professional journalist and be known by many. Plus, he always gets the combo for being a sweet talker, and good looks. No doubts. I am looking forward to be in the same campus as him so that I can boast myself up by using his name. Okay, people. Just take it as a joke.

“Wae?” The three of them say at the same time while walking out of their rooms with messy attire. Hyung literally just woke up from his nap seeing how his hair spiking up like a porcupine. 

“Come and sit here! I have a good news to tell,” I persuade them. They take their own seats infront of me who is kneeling on the floor with a wide smile on my face. “Guess what?” 

“You finally have a girlfriend? Who? Is it Sejong?” My parents exclaim.

“What? That’s nonsense! Sejong? Ew. She’s only my best friend. Plus, you do know that I like guys right?” I whine. They nod and scratch their head filled with grey hairs. 

“Are you getting into the same university as I did then?” Hyung smirk, saying it accidentally.

“Yes. I got an offer to study in 101 University!” I state. 

“Haha. What a joke,” Hyung doesn’t take this seriously. He thought that I was joking. But when he sees that I give him a vicious stare, he starts to shake his head. “No. No. No. This is just a joke right?”  
“Hyung! Don’t you like me to be there with you?!” I scowl at him.

“It’s not that I don’t like you to be there, but I don’t want to lose my popularity, seeing that people will start to admire you for your beauty!” My mom slaps his head with a loud thud, and babbles endlessly. My dad laughs at my brother, while there’s me enjoying this view. I am happy that they are happy. For once, I am so grateful for what I have right now. 

“Anyway, congrats, honey! Urgh. I can’t believe that my one and only baby boy has grown up so much!” My mom hugs me tight. My dad joins the group, while there’s my brother who is making faces like he’s annoyed. I roll my eyes at him and he does the same. 

“You need to take care of your brother, okay? Make sure that he’s doing fine. I don’t want him to be at lost,” My dad lectures him. I nod to every single of his words. 

“I only have like another a year and a half. Anyways, he has grown up, right? So, he can take care of himself.” My mom slaps his head one more time. “Eomma! I was joking!”

“Eomma, you shouldn’t hit hyung on the head. I don’t want him to become much stupider than how he is right now,” I cry out.

“PARK JIHOON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!” He stands up and is about to chase me. I literally run away while passing the ice creams to appa before I lock myself in the room. I love him too much.  
-  
So, people, right now I am freaking out! 3 weeks have passed, and tomorrow is going to be the registration day! I don’t know what items should I pack. I have stacked up my clothes, undies, and toiletries into my luggage. I also did stuff in some snacks like packed ramyeon, cookies, gummy bears (which is my favorite), and also two cartons of low fat milk. What’s next? Should I stuff in mangas that I’m reading as well? Are the students allowed to bring in comic books? Won’t the management there take them away from me? Because comics are precious! I don’t want them to be locked up in anyone’s guidance! My heart nearly stops when there’s someone is knocking harshly on my door. 

“Oh, hyung! Thank God you are here! You need to help me!” I drag him into my room and make him sit on the bed. “Do you know if there’s anything else I should bring to campus?” 

“I guess it’s okay to just bring those. You don’t have to worry, dongsaeng. Our house and 101, is only 30 minutes away. If there’s anything urgent, you can just seek for my help.” Hyung is right. I shouldn’t be worried. Hyung doesn’t stay at the dorm. He did during his first year, and then he has decided to just stay at home so that he won’t pay for the fees. I guess I should follow his steps. 

“That calms me. So, what brings you here?” I hand him my gummy bears. 

“Nothing. Just looking at Park Jihoon who literally stresses up for nothing,” He exclaims. “Jihoon, don’t you know that I love you?” 

“Yah. Why with the sudden confession? Do you want anything from me?” I stop eating and being suspicious towards him. He wasn’t like this before.

“I don’t want anything except for my brother to do his best in his studies. Make our parents proud. Don’t do anything that ruins our family’s image. Okay? I believe in you. If you are facing any problem, you need to cope with them very well. You don’t know what lies ahead. It can be good or worse. Everything depends on how you handle it. I might be able to help you out a few things and take care of you, but I don’t want you to rely on me too much. I don’t want you to be disappointed if I can’t make it to be there for you. Okay?” His words make me touched. I seriously wanna cry on his shoulders for being such a thoughtful brother. I hug him tight and I don’t want to let him go.

“Thank you, hyung. I will keep those words,” I sniff a bit to keep my tears from falling down. 

“Are you crying?” My brother asks. I shake my head. I can feel his hands on my head and back. He rubs them lovely. I break the hug and ask him a death question.

“So, how’s your boyfriend?” I ask him. He gasps in shock and closes the door tight. 

“How do you know that I have a boyfriend?” He whispers. 

“Hehe. Secret. But what was his name again? Isn’t it Kim Jaehwan?” I snicker. He launches right at me, and tickles at my weakest spot which makes me whimper in help. “Hyung! Stop!” But then he’s becoming the typical brother who just won’t stop torturing his dongsaeng for the secret. “Okay, fine! I will tell you!”

“Now, tell me. Don’t make up stories, and don’t tell this to mom! I swear I will be hit by her as soon as she knows this.”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to overhear your conversation on the phone, but I was attracted when he sang to you. His voice was so good, and he prettily played the guitar well. How did you get him to be your boyfriend?” 

“Well, he truly has an angelic voice though. I love him so much. I have been in a relationship with him ever since we started our journey together in 101. He was the one who approached me first. I am that typical guy who gets a lot of fans, and there’s him who is being so lowkey, attracting my attention bit by bit. I noticed him when he did a small performance during the end of our orientation week. As soon as he sang the song he played, I fell in love with his voice. I started to get to know him through my acquaintances, and I asked him out on dates,” Hyung explains with a lovely smile. 

“Wow. Hyung is quite a romantic person,” I elbow him. 

“Of course! It is only you who doesn’t notice that. By the way, how about you? Are you still single? Don’t you have any boyfriends? What happened to your ex? Kang Daniel?”

“He cheated on me.”

”WHAT?! He cheated on you?! How could he hurt my brother’s feeling?!” 

“It was a long time ago. I haven’t contacted him ever since we ended our foundation programme. I’m not sure though if he’s gotten to any places.”

“Who did he cheat on with?” 

“Ong Seongwu. I have to admit that guy is manlier, and handsomer than I do. He might not be that cute, but I guess he is Daniel’s type,” I say it in frustration. 

“Don’t be sad. There will be a bunch of hot guys in 101. Trust me. You will get a better boyfriend than him.” 

“Thank you, hyung. I hope so.”


	2. D-Day

D-Day. Urgh. I hate how yesterday went away so fast. Apparently, right now, I am not feeling as nervous as before. I guess my hyung’s words have motivated me a lot! My hyung can’t accompany me during the registration. He needs to be the guide for the freshies where they should head next, and if I am not mistaken, he signed up to be the facilitator this time alongside his boyfriend. I need to have a look at Kim Jaehwan. He must be as handsome as I am imagining right now. 

“Jihoon, are you ready?” My dad peeks at me at the door. I nod my head surely and drag my luggage away towards dad’s car. My parents look gorgeous. They really put a serious thought on a first impression. They look so compatible for each other. My mom takes a step towards me to fix up my tie, and wipes out the dust on my shirt. I kiss her cheeks as a reward. 

“I am more than ready! Let’s go!” Or not. After I have arrived, my legs wobble. I can’t even stand straight, and sweats start to trickle down on my forehead after seeing humans everywhere. Quite a busy environment with some parent saying goodbye to their children, some even have just arrived and wandered around to look for the registration counter, and some are crying a mess. I might be in the third category but I really don’t want to sign myself up for that! 

“Here’s a tissue. Don’t get nervous. It will be just fine!” My dad pats my back. I clench on my teeth, and follow my parents who are walking up ahead to a crowd of students of blue uniforms. 

“Excuse me. Sorry to bother, but is this the place to register for new students?” My mom asks politely to one of them. The man whose named is Kang Dongho nods his head, and leads the way. Wow. I bet he is my senior. His body is so built, and he is handsome to be honest. Way handsomer than that brat Kang Daniel. 

“Are you perhaps Se Woong’s brother?” Dongho asks.

“Oh. Do you know my brother?” I question him back. 

“I am his friend! We are in the same course. My name is Kang Dongho.” He reaches out his hand and I shake it entirely. He even grips onto mine, and he is strong as hell. His skin is quite rough for a guy, but I bet he is an athlete. Perhaps he plays rugby for that type of body. 

“I am Park Jihoon. Nice to meet you.”

“Your brother should be around here somewhere,” Dongho exclaims. I was about to cut him off but then speak of the devil, there’s him holding hands with a boy that I have never met before. I assume it is Jaehwan. I am worried that he will get caught by my parents. I whisper to Dongho to distract my parents so that I can hush them away.

“Hyung!” I call him. He smiles back at me.

“Is this your brother, Park Jihoon?” Jaehwan asks Se Woong hyung. Before anything, Jaehwan literally pinches both of my cheeks. “You are so cute!”

“Thank you,” I blush. “So you are Kim Jaehwan?” Jaehwan nods.

“I have heard a lot about you from your brother,” Jaehwan states.

“What did you tell Jaehwan about me?” 

“Nothing?” Hyung avoids my eye contact.

“He just told me that you are cute, and he loves you so much. You should be grateful that you have such a lovable brother over here,” Jaehwan clings his arm onto hyung’s and embraces it. 

“Where’s Eomma and Appa?” Hyung asks.

“I asked for Dongho’s help to distract them. As promised. I don’t want you to get caught red-handed.”  
“Your parents don’t know that we are a thing?” Jaehwan asks innocently.

“I don’t want them to worry. One day, I will tell them about us. Trust me.”

“Before I puke over your lovey dovey moments, I guess I will take my leave. I need to register,” I claim. I leave them for it with a wave, and gets back to my parents who are laughing with Dongho. 

“Where did you go, son?” 

“Oh. I went to the toilet for a while, and I met hyung! He’s such a busy man.”

“I have already helped you with your registration. Dongho guided me though. So, you can take your luggage up into your room now,” Mom says.

“Aren’t you coming up?” 

“We will. I just want to grab some snack at the cafeteria. Don’t worry. Dongho here has already volunteered to help you out.”

“If that’s the case, okay then.”  
-  
It feels weird to sudden be close with Dongho hyung, but he’s friendly. Way more than I expected. He helps me to hold onto my luggage while I am holding files and the house key that I possess. We ride an elevator to the fifth floor, and straight away walk into my house that is located towards the end of the corridor in house 505. “Wasn’t expecting you to get on the top floor. But I can guess that one day, you will be in the elite house 101,” Dongho mentions. I look at him confusingly.

“An elite house? What’s so special about it?”

“The house is totally covered up with special features. The floor is neatly tiled. You get a queen size bed of your own considering it is the biggest house in store, and you only get to share with another person that will be entitled to it. There’s also a playstation for the residents to play.”

“A playstation?! Seriously? How can I sign up for that?” I’m sorry. I can’t help myself when it comes to games. I am a gamer, and quite a professional. Recently, I get so addicted to Mobile Legends, and PUBG. Talking about playstations, I might not have one at home, but I always play it at my cousin’s house. 

“You just need to ensure that you are a problem-free student, and do well academically. It is only entitled to those who get a pointer of 3.75 and above. I salute the director for encouraging students to do well, to get this advantage. That’s why 101 University is one of the most prestigious study places in Seoul. As far as I am concerned, for a semester, nearly everyone gets to score really well. The worst it could only be for a student to get a pointer of 3.0. Not less than that,” Dongho explains. 

I am amazed with his explanations. Now I need to be worried of my studies. I might not be that excellent, but I need to grab the golden opportunity. I won’t let it down to a waste! Because which university would offer a playstation in your dorm? Pretty much it offers much more luxurious features! 

“So, here we are. I guess I can help you up until here. I have to entertain other students down there,” Dongho says. I bow to him.

“Thank you, Dongho hyung. Your help is highly appreciated.” We wave at each other, and I nervously walk into the house which looks spacious. As soon as you enter, you can see a simple living room with study tables at each corner, and a secluded section where a small television is put for students to watch. But I did a bit research and the television only offer educational and major channels. We don’t get to have much entertainment in here. There are apparently three big rooms with two single beds in each. Six people will live together per house. 

The house is somehow quiet. I switch on the fans, and enter into one of the rooms to see another student who is changing his clothes. “Oh my God! I am so sorry! I thought there’s no one in here!” I close my eyes in embarassment, and turn away from him. 

“Ah. It’s okay. You don’t have to be so shy,” He says. His dialect sounds like he’s not around here somehow. “I have changed. You can open up your eyes.”

Phew. “I am sorry once again. My name is Park Jihoon. I major in Information Technology.” We bow to each other. 

“My name is Park Woojin. I am from Busan. It looks like we’re in the same major!” Woojin shouts. His voice is excruciatingly loud, and his dialect is strong. But still I can cope with his words. Park Woojin looks like a kid to me. He looks like that typical high school boy who jumps around endlessly, and won’t stop disturbing people. His skin is much tanner than I’ve usually seen, and he is just as tall as I do. 

“So, is it okay if we’re going to be roomies?” I ask considerately. 

“Yeah, sure! We can be roomies. You can unpack your things. I just finished with mine,” Woojin says. I nod my head and land myself onto a stuffy bed that was not occupied. My eyes are busy lingering around the room to analyze. The room is medium sized, with two lockers at the foot of our beds, and a comfy study area where they put plushy cushions and a small bookshelf. It is sorta like a mini library in our room. 

“Are we the only ones in the house?” 

“I guess so. I checked other rooms, and they were still empty. You are the second. I think the others might still have some time to fill in. I am not sure though who’s gonna join us.”

“I hope they aren’t weirdos nor psychos,” I joke. “By the way, my parents will come up later to help me clean this room. Will that be okay for you?” 

“Sure. No harm. My mother just got back home.”

“Are you the only child in the family?” 

“Yeah. I am the only child. Sadly. My dad just passed away earlier this year. Heart attack. How about you?” Woojin smiles sadly. He must be remembering his belated father. I am very sorry for him.

“I am sorry to hear that. I have an older brother. He’s majoring in journalism. He’s quite famous in here I think.”  
“Wait. Don’t tell me your brother is Park Se Woong?” 

“You know him?”

“Who doesn’t know the hero of 101 Journalism. I mean, everyone adores him. He is quite like a celebrity in this campus.”

“Not a surprise. Have always known about this.”

“I bet that you are going to take away his throne. You are cute,” Woojin compliments. That’s the first one for today, and I bet that others will say that I am cute as well. But seriously, I am not cute! I am manly! Like hyung! Hngggg.

“I don’t know. I just want to live my life at my best. I have heard about the elite house. Have you known?”

“Yes! I am also wanting to be in that house. It’s a freaking playstation for God’s sake. We won’t get that opportunity elsewhere!”

“Jinx! We are totally the same!” I kinda like this guy already. Don’t mistaken it differently. Woojin sounds like a very good friend to be with. “Before you are accepted to this course, where did you pursue your early study?”

“Oh. I am an alumni for foundation in TESL at Produce University.”

“Oh my God! I am also an alumni of foundation in TESL in the same university. How come we had never met?!”

“Jihoon, there were literally like more than 500 students in TESL, and back then, I was not into a social environment. I was pretty much with myself all the time.”

“Ah. I see.” Then we’ve heard the knocks on the main door. I assume that might be my parents.


End file.
